


[娜俊] 入梦

by stars7D



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, najun - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars7D/pseuds/stars7D
Summary: 黑化，病娇，私设，1v1





	[娜俊] 入梦

一

绿荫中蝉鸣声声，燥热因子在空气中浮动，黑板上粉笔还在沙沙写着，小班精英教育让今天即使角落中空着的座位，也格外显眼。

老师告知空座位的主人已经退学，以后不再来。整整一天同学们都视而不见，避而不谈，也并未有人和罗渽民交流。空闲的座位却像是罗渽民心中缺失了的一大块，最在意的牵绊怎能不告而别，失去控制。

二

“该死！”罗渽民醒后惹不住怒了，“你现在到底在哪儿?”，这次的入梦回忆以黄仁俊的退学为结局，罗渽民告知下属继续查找黄仁俊的下落。

以往的入梦让他记起很多年前，那个瑟缩在角落哭泣的男孩。

想叛逆一回，没有佣人陪伴，四处闲逛的罗渽民，无意中发现了男孩，拍拍肩膀想给他安慰，男孩抬头渽民才发现居然是同班同学，向来心善的小小渽民也只能善意的听完并开导男孩的悲伤，是个俗套的故事，男孩的父亲抛弃了母亲，母亲改嫁，男孩觉得自己抛弃。

对小孩来说最重要的就是父母的关注和爱，虽然家庭幸福的渽民不能理解，但安慰了小孩，“别哭啦，在我伤心，朋友不能理解我，父母很忙时我会写进日记，抒发情绪，就发现没那么伤心了。以后再看还能吸取教训找到解决类似事情的办法呢。你不开心也来找我呀，我们是一个班的，一起吧”。

记忆中的渽民真挚的注视着男孩，却只能记住男孩漂亮白皙的脸上未干的泪痕，和眼尾的那抹红。在最初的这个入梦后罗渽民醒来，心中一动，酸涩微妙。

再后来的入梦都围绕着这个男孩，随着残缺记忆的发展，他知道了原来这个同班男孩有钱的父母在经济上给他支持，却谁都不想带他在身边。

原来男孩之前没有朋友，罗渽民就主动成为了他的朋友，阳光而温柔的罗渽民让他从难听的形容词孤僻变成了人们都会喜欢的安静沉稳，虽然他在罗渽民看来还是那么易碎

——而现在的罗渽民，暴戾而不择手段。原来男孩叫黄仁俊。

“可是，黄仁俊，我为何会缺失完整的你，为何总觉得我们不该现在这样，而黄仁俊你又在哪，为何我的身边无人提起你，为何我的严刑逼供也让他们避而不谈？”

罗渽民最后沉默着，无视身边瑟瑟发抖的科研人员，狠踹了身后的设备——而他才刚刚躺在这里“入梦”。

“入梦”是才近几年发展起来的科技，可以帮助人们移除记忆和生成找回记忆。记忆不可直接改造但可以消除，而记忆的找回却颇有难度尚在试验阶段变数较大，政府还在禁止阶段，顶尖的技术尚未完全公开。

罗渽民这类金字塔尖的人却可以轻易要求进行这项找回实验。

已经不知是第几次躺在这里接受记忆治疗，在双亲莫名双亡后，罗渽民自小出身贵族的人情世故和自身的狠毒优秀，让他摒弃了公司原高层一切质疑，顺利继承了庞大的商业帝国。

而现在，不知过去多久，罗渽民的人生记忆缺失大半，他在连续几个月的入梦治疗后，渐渐记起了很多事，但中心都是一个叫黄仁俊的人。而和黄仁俊记忆起来的很多事让罗渽民觉得事情发展怪异，陷入人格的自我怀疑与否定，我的过去，我的社交真的是这样吗。

三

“不行，罗渽民先生，一旦开始这个入梦治疗项目，同时作为医者和科研者，我有必要为你负责继续这个记忆恢复实验，没有最重要记忆如行尸走肉的生活还要继续下去吗，你现在的状态会毁了一切。”

面前的这个实验项目负责人语气平稳，却有着让人不可拒绝的气场，和玻璃门外一群因为害怕罗渽民的阴晴不定，而不敢多说两句的助理形成鲜明对比。

罗渽民看他软硬兼不吃且态度强硬，回想这几个月过程虽然痛苦，但事情似乎已快走入结尾，一只脚已经迈出门外又改变主意，转身绕过满地他刚摔碎的瓷器，重新坐回座位。

“罗先生，感谢你为了自己和这个项目继续回来合作，而根据你的描述，也确实有所成效，记忆缺失让你痛苦，生活有了缺口，你认定你的父母不是简单的车祸，而父母的死也是让你性情大变的诱因。从前把你围在人群中心的朋友亲戚也背叛离你而去，你想找到让你痛苦的这些原因，入梦几个月的记忆却全部与黄仁俊有关。黄仁俊是你生命中不可或缺的，”

“不要讲废话，”罗渽民不耐烦地打断他。

“好，”面前的负责人继续道，“和他的时间从幼时相遇回忆到了现在。到哪一步了？”

“感情上根据过往相处我应该很讨厌排斥他才是，对，我没有过往了，我正在治疗，”罗渽民的落寞一笑代替了脸上的不耐烦，“但入梦中的他脆弱，怯懦，美丽，让人忍不住去保护，很奇怪是吧。”

男人表情微微一动，马上恢复常态，“没事，罗先生请继续”

“黄仁俊成绩很好所以一直分在一个班，他的父母只是在经济上支持他，基本放弃了他，性格也孤僻时常做着谁也不知道的研究，贵族学校学生多少都瞧不起，觉得他是怪胎，“

”但我一直帮助他和人交际，他本来就很优秀，开始受人喜欢，身边除我之外的朋友越来越多，和我相处时间大大减少，可在我看来更多人是想不负责任的占有他套牢他，我要帮他逃离这种事情。可笑的是父母和朋友觉得我要适可而止，远离黄仁俊，可该远离黄仁俊的不是他们吗。”

罗渽民声音止不住地颤抖，开始在思考措辞的期间，

男人插话了，“罗先生，你的父母曾禁足过你，让你远离黄仁俊，但没多久他们死于查无对症的车祸，而你无视了一切争议继承爬到今天的位置，”

“调查我？”罗渽民没好气打断

“你是我最重要的客户，这种事情就算不是随便一查就知道了，我也会尽力了解详情。方便治疗，最爱你的父母离世，朋友远离，连最在乎的黄仁俊也不在了，崩溃是造成你后来性格变化和现在失忆诱因。”

男人丝毫没被患者的语气惹恼，温和回复。

罗渽民觉得没必要再聊下去了。

罗渽民隐瞒没告诉男人的是，他从最近有次治疗开始，记忆中的自己开始从思想到行为上开始全方位失控。

在罗渽民身边原本孤僻的男孩，比起让人可怜的身世，男孩的神秘和清丽优越的越来越招人喜欢，渐渐有了自己的朋友，罗渽民无法容忍独属于他的温柔开始被共享，在意和控制黄仁俊的心情开始发酵。

不再满足于和黄仁俊关系的他，开始在夜里想着黄仁俊的狡黠而纯真的笑颜，对着虚无的空气做着自我纾解欲望的活动。每次缓解完喘着起的时候，却又是深深的自我唾弃和更深的渴望。

有次要将整理的资料交到教师办公室，途中要经过操场的南面，一个需要重新装横改成操场一部分，却暂时搁置，导致目前荒废了的凉亭。

路过时有男生推搡表白的声音，罗渽民本想直接掠过，无意间瞥见一件熟悉的宽松浅蓝条纹衬衫，停下后，是一个不认识的男生挡在黄仁俊的面前。

——“原来在我只能不可控的想你想的下//体发痛的时候，别人不还能不知天高地厚地和你撩拨，黄仁俊，你真有能耐。”

黄仁俊满脸冷漠，想推却推不开。本想直接冲过去揍开那个不知天高地厚的小子，罗渽民看见黄仁俊高傲如霜的神情不知为何却停了下来，静静躲在一边。原来面对自己一直阳光满是笑意的黄仁俊，还可以有这副表情吗？

男生和黄仁俊还在对峙，罗渽民的目光却不受控的流转向黄仁俊桀骜的眼神，因为着急而泛粉的双颊，雪白皮肤下精致的锁骨，气到微微发抖却不示懦的修长身材。

——“啧，黄仁俊，你要是用这样的表情在我身下被迫接受冲撞，可知道会更让我想征服。不得不屈服的你会不会愤恨委屈地流下眼泪呢。”

那个男生再也没有机会走完他父母为他规划的光辉人生道路了，因为当天他就被退学。

第二天学校就传来了发生车祸残废的消息。而之前找过黄仁俊的男生女生，并且连黄仁俊的朋友都开始陆续出了事故。昔日朋友渐渐远离了罗渽民，虽然害怕却没人的权势能撼动罗渽民。

黄仁俊知道是罗渽民干的，男生最终受不了黄仁俊的长久的无视自尊受挫被逼走了，但黄仁俊看见了罗渽民的仓皇离开的背景，罗渽民站在那亭子的那里很久了，一点都不高明。

——“看吧，黄仁俊，你的事情都在我的掌握之下，帮你远离无谓的骚扰，你会来感谢我。”

罗渽民在黄仁俊面前鼓励交朋友并为此开心，暗地却阻止黄仁俊一切的交友，把黄仁俊圈在自己的可控范围内，他嫉妒愤恨着，他可不喜欢不可控的东西。

这样的罗渽民让黄仁俊开始害怕，多次交涉无解后，黄仁俊终于有了罗渽民之前见到的那副冷如冰爽，似乎一切都不在意的眼神，罗渽民不是第一次见到，但这表情却是第一次对着罗渽民，

“停止吧罗渽民，我不需要你这样的朋友，也别再来找我了，我的底线到此为止了，我会开始反感你了，希望你自重。”

黄仁俊忽略了罗渽民眼中的阴霾。

——“黄仁俊你逼我的，我以为我多会表演无辜友好呢，被你发现了。”

再后来最后的入梦回忆才是项目负责人知道的不告而别，四处觅而不得的黄仁俊了。

“最不擅交际黄仁俊身边只有我罗渽民，依赖我，几乎没有和外界的交际，只有我可怜在意你黄仁俊。周围是有很多朋友，我享受和他们的相处，我享受众星捧月，但那些朋友也有社交圈，但你黄仁俊只有我。

最爱我的父母走了，连朋友也离我而去，只剩你最在乎我，而你不告而别，黄仁俊你赢了，我才是只有你呢。我开始帮助清理你的社交，这样的你是被保护和安全的啊黄仁俊，你怎么能开始害怕，不耐烦，甚至主动远离我，最开始不是只有我吗？”罗渽民眼中满是阴戾

气氛凝结许久，项目负责人最终打破沉默，

“罗先生，项目结束了，证明了科研很成功让你回忆起了一切，你说过心里医生也只是一时的，看来你目前最需要黄仁俊陪伴你，就不会再有这些躁郁症之类的了，你只是太在乎他了。你要找真相，可真相看来就是他，祝你早日找到，你没错”

负责人注视着罗渽民离去的背影缓缓说道，勾起嘴角。

四

进房的时候，床上的男人早已因为想摆脱铁链没了力气，无用的挣扎磨红了雪白的肌肤，衬得双手和脚上的红痕愈发娇艳，更激起凶狠施虐的欲望。

罗渽民缓缓走向男人，他只是让下属在他回来前先禁锢住这个失踪多时的男人，没想到一进来就看到如此赏心悦目的一幕。

罗渽民抚上男人的眼罩，忍不住吻上去，原本安静的男人感受到唇上冰凉的触感蓦地躲闪，罗渽民直接回扣住男人的脖颈，再次凶狠压住男人的唇。

男人被啃噬的下唇钝痛，罗渽民趁虚而入的舌上带着铁锈的味道，是血。唇齿交缠卷走了所有空气，本就虚弱的男人被深吻放地浑身发麻，忘记了反抗。

罗渽民放缓速度，温柔摩挲，辗转流连，轻柔吮吸他肖像了很久的甜美粉嫩的唇，吻缓缓滑向怀中人小巧的耳垂，罗渽民的气息灼热，男人颈间泛红，

“是你让我变成关种和控制狂，黄仁俊。”

男人听到自己的名字颤抖的身体一滞，罗渽民轻笑着，情欲将最后的理智烧灼殆尽，手探进黄仁俊的后背……

五

羞耻的画面收录进了摄像头，在隐秘的地下科研室内同屏放大播放。一切的秘密在这个地下科研室过度曝光。

实验室庞大的精密数据还在跳转，在中当中特别的，独属于这个实验策划者的日记却正在自我销毁——

晴 “罗渽民，他叫罗渽民，我的父母抛弃了我，但似乎不是那么悲伤了，因为罗渽民告诉我把悲伤记录下就会缓解，他居然还说以后再次反省还会找到解决的办法，有这个想法的他怪不得这么优秀。他很善良，

忍着性子陪了我很久，惊讶的是他知道永远在角落孤僻的我，他告诉我是同班同学。可我又怎么会不知道他，这个像阳光一样耀眼开朗的男生。但他不知道的是，已经什么都没有了的我有些希望他是我一个人的太阳。”

晴 “没有良心的父母还知道用钱继续提供给我最好的生活来减缓他们的愧疚。不过我早就原谅他们了，他们的让我可以继续留在贵族学校，有机会赖着罗渽民罗渽民身边。

我要稍微努力才能和他分在一个班，这证明他很优秀，好像更喜欢他了。”

多云 “我黑暗世界唯一的光，本该是圣洁的，但是我玷污了它。我梦遗了，这没什么，但梦中的对象永远是罗渽民，我对此羞愤却更加感到刺激和新鲜。奇怪，美好被我亲自践踏的兴奋感让我久久不能忘。

我想，渽民这样高不可攀的人什么时候能上我的床呢，我不介意为他介于少年人和成年人间有独特魅力的男性躯体俯首称臣。”

多云 “我一直没有朋友，也早就没了父母，我只有他了。但他的身边总是有这么多朋友，他忙着交际，不能有很多时间和我相处。

我问他到底有多少份爱，能否再多给我一些。他不能理解，那些人又怎么能我最后的阳光也要分享，怎们能。”

阴 “我今天雇人撞残了一个人，罪有应得。我一直知道罗渽民很受欢迎，他这个人怎么能当着我的面给罗渽民告白？

渽民看见躲在后面的我了，但是他竟然依旧那么绅士只是羞红了脸又冷漠，对着这样的脸我当下想的竟然是在床上该如何让人欲望膨胀。”

阴 “罗渽民情商很高，但从他不太正常的神态我知道他前面一堆话，都是为了测探是我对那个人下的手。可是在他眼中我不该是脆弱而应受保护，胆小怯懦的吗？

为了这个人渣罗渽民竟然开始怀疑我了。我不能容忍，在这一刻我决定了。我要摧毁他身边的一切，我要他也只有我，最后只有我能拯救他，我要我的位置是特殊的。”

雨 “罗渽民因为我对他朋友的下手变得有些神经质了，虽然我也是请人隐秘做事，但罗渽民怎么能查不出来，好像他的父母知道了罗渽民性情变化了原因，这几天都不让来学校。

后来才知道，他的父母要用职权让我退学，渽民那么善良，为我求情自愿反省远离我。这好办，好好求求我久未谋面的父母，利用他们的愧疚再花个大价钱请专业人士做一场车祸。被发现了也没关系，我连罗渽民都不能有的话，其他的也不在意了。”

雨 “我以为我背地坏事干尽，装的够无辜也能让他心软，但渽民还是我欣赏的聪明的罗渽民，再善良也是理性优先，

他竟然说绝交，再也不见之类的话。日记记了这么多，可还是苦恼呢，该反思以往的幼稚手段，我该重新制定匹配我智商的计划了。”

雨 “接下来很久我要离开学校，暂时见不到渽民了，但是没关系，罗渽民会开心我主动离开他吧。但他不知道之后他再也离不开我了”

阴 “有关记忆的入梦计划研究似乎一切光明，我出色的能力让我在这个政府直属的科研小组如鱼得水，我最需要的植入记忆竟然被政府限制。是时候考虑另创实验室了”

晴 “计划很成功，罗渽民如此厌弃我视我为蝼蚁，但他有关我的记忆已经全部清除完毕。记忆不能直接更改会造成错乱，但可以在植入时当作树苗在成长过程中进行引导，修建和改造。”

晴 “我亲自扮演，操控我自己在渽民的二层入梦中扮演科研项目负责人的角色，，我多次暗示他其实爱黄仁俊，他只有黄仁俊了，这么蹩脚的演技，对他这么赤裸的暗示，他竟然慢慢接受了。我植入的是我的记忆情感，只是稍微进行了修正，对他朋友犯下过错的不是我，是得不到我的他自己。进展很顺利，我为未来的成果提前开始兴奋”

晴 “我要让渽民用我更改后的记忆对我改观。这是最好的方法，我要让他想我渴望他这样渴望我，或许可以再也不用留在这个实验室了，而这似乎，快成功了。。。。。。”

六

黑暗里，情//欲的味道充斥空中，“这次被我找到，黄仁俊，”罗渽民发了狠进入贯穿，“逃不掉了”。

被呼唤名字的男人心中轻笑，

“没想到你变成了另外一个我，渽民，这次你也逃不掉了。”


End file.
